User talk:Insaneular
Hi, welcome to Warriors Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Insaneular page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GroceryBag (Talk) 21:41, 13 June 2009 Hey GB will be going on vacation and will be inactive on some things and all that stuffz. Well, anyways, when he gets back he will continue to edit and stuff, okay?--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 01:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks for letting me know. --Insaneular 01:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hey You still there? GB 22:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the role-play's been slowing down a little but I'll still make edits if they come up... ♫ insaneular ♫ 22:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Absence Hey Insaneular. Starting tomorrow, I'll be gone for a week. Then I'll be back for a week. It goes on like that. Anyway, just a heads up. GB 22:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for telling me. I'll also be gone for 2 nights each week (wednesday and thursday) for most of the summer, but that's not as big of a deal :P ♫ insaneular ♫ 00:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) DS Hi Insane, i just joined DS, I'm Star by the way. any way when the clans established themselves in the RP, is there any medicine cat positions open in any clans?? Star 02:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well, nobody has reserved any slots or anything, but sure, you can have a med cat in one of the Clans. And I really need to get around to changing the DS pages here, since we changed the site... ♫ insaneular ♫ 12:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) yay! i love being medicine kitties.i cant be a warrior cuz my name is Star XD Star 21:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Question Does it cost money to join Azure Sparks? Also do you have to give out your email address? Just wondering... Clover 22:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey You still there? GB 17:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I just need you to keep an eye on things when I don't seem to be around. GB 17:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) That would work. And maybe to keep your edits up, you could just kinda clean up articles (if you want). GB 18:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Permission to Improve? Since the entire adminship of this wiki has gone idle, with the possible exception of you, I was wondering if you would be willing to grant Sysop rights to me, or at least unlock some key pages so I can improve the layout and mainpage and fix structure so that things people are looking for can actually be located. 22:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you very much for your prompt action. I can't wait to make this place not-purple and have a background that doesn't feature certain games over others. My eventual goal is this idea of a potential Warriors Wikia Network, in which a partnership is warranted between the multiple topic wikis. 12:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) De-oping Votes Greetings, Insane! Since you're one of the handful of active people, I figured I'd make sure you knew about the de-oping votes I have in progress: Shaf Girl, Mousefire, and GroceryBag. 23:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) hi hi i want to enter a RPG but dont know where to start could you help? thanksWildfire 00:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC)